Heart Veneer
by iridescent eyes
Summary: For all of her vampire life she had been determined, which was driven by anger. For the first time in her immortal life she looks inward and is horrified when all she sees is regret, sorrow, lonliness, helplessness, and most of all suffocation.
1. A Sickness

Okay, this is my first fic but I'm pretty confident about it. It's not R yet but it probably will be later. Please read and review, and also I am willing to take suggestions.  
  
-------------------------  
  
The fierce battle had just ended. Viktor was now dead, killed by the closest thing to his daughter.  
  
As the evening calmed, fighting grew to an end, the air deafeningly still.  
  
Selene's eyes were locked on Michael's. Even though neither said a word, they knew nothing  
  
would be the same.  
  
But then Selene was gone.  
  
It happened all so quickly that Michael couldn't react in time. He had been lost in thoughts, but  
  
now he was pulled back down to the world in confusion.  
  
***  
  
Her surroundings we only a blur as she ran through the tunnels. Selene had hardly thought as she  
  
bolted from the scene of the battle. If she had thought, she probably would have forced herself to  
  
stay. But there was no time to think right now. Her head was spinning with thoughts of that  
  
evening's events, of what would happen next; but she concentrated on was getting far away where  
  
none of them could find her; not the vampires, not the lycans, and certainly not Michael.  
  
She couldn't face any of them right now. Especially not him. These changes were all too fast.  
  
Almost as if she were human once again; in almost two hundred years she hadn't felt like this.  
  
Everything had always been clear to her. But now every thing was more than just turned upside  
  
down.  
  
She went above ground finally. It was an eerie twilight, only an hour before sunrise. She would be  
  
safe from the vampires during daylight, but not from the lycans, not from him. She had to find  
  
shelter, she thought to herself. She did not want to be trapped as the sun rose and have her skin  
  
burning. The thought made her shudder.  
  
She moved swiftly through an ally, towards an abandoned building.  
  
Selene climbed over crumbling stone to get through one of the lower windows, no glass in its  
  
frame. The building looked like an ancient ruin.  
  
She bolted up several flights of stairs until she slowed down at something like the 4th level up.  
  
There were boxes and wood any other materials everywhere. Stacked against the walls, scattered  
  
on the ground. Thankfully the windows on this level were boarded up, only an occasional crack  
  
for light to come through.  
  
Selene would have left to find a more suitable hideout, had she the time. The sun would rise in  
  
less than a half an hour and she could not go any place where vampires might be or would go in  
  
the near future, they would be able to tell that she had been there and track the scent from there.  
  
She told herself, no matter how tired she was, she must not sleep. Who knows what could happen  
  
while she slept. Another thing she wished was to be free of her thoughts. She almost preferred  
  
being emotionless; it was much less painful than how she felt now. She couldn't bare what she was  
  
feeling. Everything she had ever believed was a lie; she hated Viktor for it. But it was such a  
  
sudden change, it was all happening so quickly.  
  
And then there was Michael. She had no idea how to feel about Michael. Her heart had been  
  
barren for hundreds of years, and now something was seeping through the ice veneer.  
  
All Selene knew was that she didn't know. She just didn't know anything anymore. She knew that  
  
it would be a while before she could ever face Michael, if she ever was able to figure out what she  
  
was feeling.  
  
Feeling. Was she really feeling? Is this what it's like to feel?  
  
The emotional pain came with a physical one. Not only was she aching, cut, and bruised from  
  
battle, and not to mention exhausted, she also felt a lump rising in her chest. It made all her battle  
  
wounds seem like minor scratches. She felt weak all over and her head was spinning. All of the  
  
sudden she became sick to her stomach. Doubling over, she let out a series of coughs. Crimson  
  
blood splattered on the cold ground, pouring and dripping out of her mouth.  
  
She was beyond sore now. Not only was she confused and forlorn, aching, bleeding, but she had  
  
just lost even more blood. Her surroundings began to get fuzzy, no matter how hard she tried to  
  
keep focused. The room began to spin, and it took no more than three seconds before she passed  
  
out, soundlessly hitting the ground.  
  
***  
  
The lycans had taken Michael in after the battle. Lucian was not dead but was in a very weakened  
  
state which crippled the pack even more.  
  
Michael was still human on the inside, and dealt with his feelings more directly than Selene did.  
  
He sat in the room he was given, wondering whether he should look for her or whether she would  
  
come to him eventually. He knew in the back of his head that he loved her perhaps more than he  
  
had loved anyone. All he wanted to do was hold her right now, but he didn't know where she had  
  
gone or why, and that pained him more than anything else. More than his gunshot wound he had  
  
received that night, more than all of the slashes on his chest. All he wanted was Selene.  
  
A painful thought struck him. What if someone had got to her, what if the vampires had caught  
  
her and killed her? Panic flooded him immediately.  
  
***  
  
The sun had not even set that evening when Selene woke with an excruciating headache. She  
  
slowly sat up, not remembering where she was for a moment. She saw Michael sitting by the wall.  
  
What was he doing here?  
  
He greeted her quietly as he came toward her, lifting her up off the ground and holding her in his  
  
arms. He had to support her body because she could not really stand. She was very weak and  
  
shaky from the events that had taken place.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she said, her voice shaky and her eyes not completely open.  
  
"I was worried about you," he said, holding her close to him.  
  
Slowly everything came back to Selene. She began to feel sick all over again. She fell out of  
  
Michael's embrace, keeling on the ground while gaging and choking. She would have been  
  
throwing up more blood, but not much was left in her stomache to throw up. Droplets came  
  
slowly out of her mouth, but that was all. Her wounds from the previous evening had not even  
  
healed yet, which was unusual for a vampire.  
  
"You need to feed," Michael said calmly as he bent down closer to Selene.  
  
Selene let out a grunt of pain as she coughed. She couldn't speak because she couldn't stop  
  
gagging.  
  
Michael sat down next to her and pulled her close to him, holding her tightly. He placed her head  
  
on his lap as she laid there curled up and choking, her eyes watering and body convulsing.  
  
He picked up a small piece of glass and brought it to his arm, cutting it to let blood out. He  
  
turned Selene's head so she was facing up at him and her lightly put his hand on her chin to open  
  
her mouth. He placed his bleeding arm not even an inch over her open mouth. Her coughing soon  
  
subsided as surroundings came back into focus. 


	2. Author's Note

Hello and I am sorry that this is not exactly an update, but I felt I should leave a note as to what has been on my mind: I don't really know where I'm going with this, to tell you the truth. I do have some possible ideas but it all depends on what direction I wish to turn the story. I will be continuing this story, but I will most likely change the title seeing as it was a spur-of-the-moment thing which, with new updates, might not exactly fit. The focus will still be mostly on Selene and Michael, but I am thinking of steering it more into philosophical depth rather than a romance type thing. I promise I will try my best to post a new chapter as soon as I possibly can. 


	3. The Horror of Herself

Sorry this took so long. In case you didn't know, this is my first fic so I'm struggling just a bit. Just working through the plot in my mind though, it'll be a few more chapters until this is done, with probably a sequel type thing eventually. So please comment and leave suggestions if you wish.  
  
I forgot the disclaimer before, so here it is:  
  
I do not own Underworld or any of its characters. This is a fanfic, thus being intended to be based on other peoples' stuff and to be taken lightly.  
  
***  
  
Selene layed there in Michael's lap for a few moments, musing over all that was happening.   
  
She didn't want to fight the war anymore, but she didn't know what she did want to do. She had seen centuries pass before her eyes and it brought her nothing but lonliness.   
  
She never liked the Vampire Coven, but having them as an enemy meant certain death. She could never live amongst the lycans, she had killed too many of them. Couldn't be with Michael for reasons she couldn't begin to understand.   
  
But most of all she couldn't live with herself.   
  
She hated everything she had become over the last 200 years but she could never stop being that, she didn't know how.  
  
For the first time in years, actual feelings were begining to sink into her. Only to say that wasn't quite correct. For a lot of her vampire life she had felt anger and determination. Those were the feelings most familiar to her. Yesterday she had felt betrayal and panic, and most of all confusion. Confusion was what had made her sick to her stomach.  
  
But now was the first time she had felt something and realised it. All those other times she had not thought or was just too confused.  
  
But now, now Selene knew- she felt regret, sorrow, lonliness, helplessness, and most of all suffocation.  
  
She immediately shot up from the ground and darted up the stairs to a higher floor. Michael was shocked and unsure of where she had gone. She left so suddenly and quickly that he was left baffled.  
  
He slowly got up, searching around for where she had gone to. It was then that he heard a piercing cry of utter pain from above.  
  
He ran up the stairs following the sickening noise. Two floors above he found Selene slumped against a wall, huddled and shaking.  
  
The moonlight did dances on her trembling face as she shrieked and wimpered.  
  
He ran towards her, gathering her in his arms. It was then that he saw them- the punctures and cuts on her arms. He could tell she had done them herself from the blood dripping from her fangs.  
  
Sickness befell him. It made him sick with guilt that he had caused her to do this to herself. She had always been strong, he knew that even though they had only met a few nights before. Now she was crumbling before his eyes. Just as Sonja had burned and crumbled before Lucian's eyes; only that with Sonja was physical while it was happening to Selene on the inside.  
  
Michael pulled Selene to him, resting her head on his shoulder. He wanted to wipe the tears away and make everything better for Selene, only he knew that he couldn't. He couldn't prevent or relieve the hurt she was feeling.  
  
As he pulled her forearm towards him, she immediately withdrew it and returnd to her huddle position. More cries came over her, like no cry Michael had ever heard. It was possible that humans were incapable of such a tormented sound.  
  
Slowly, he crept towards he, careful not to startle or frighten her. He pulled her into his lap like he had before, running his fingers through her raven hair, gently rocking her while telling her lies that it was going to be okay. 


	4. Catatonic

Moments passed but time didn't seem to make sense. Everything went by instantly, back and forth, past and present, and yet it felt like time wasn't moving at all. The two of them were just suspended in a sort of etheric plane, everything physical dissolving for those moments.  
  
Michael came back to his concious thoughts, wondering how long he and Selene had been sitting there. It didn't matter. He thought for a moment maybe they should leave this abandoned building, it was far from safe here. But where would they go?  
  
He thought of how he had stayed with the lycans the previous night. They had welcomed him instantly, but he doubted they would do the same for Selene. He then remembered his apartment. The vampires would eventually find it, he knew, but it would only be for the day, then the two of them could figure out where to go from there.  
  
He realised that his apartment would be the best bet, he needed to gather supplies and get cleaned up. Selene was still wearing her tight PVC suit and corset, which couldn't have been too comfortable. Her hair was a mess and her alabaster skin was dirty and stained with blood. There were lines of dried blood down the side of here face that had come from the gash in her forehead when Viktor had struck her.   
  
Michael surpressed the anger that he felt rising up. He looked down into her eyes, searching as if for an answer or suggestion of what to do. Her still bright blue eyes stared right back at him, though they had a distant stare that told him she was not really seeing her surroundings.  
  
"Selene..." he said softly.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Selene," he began again, this time continuing, "we need to get out of here. The sun will be rising soon. I could take you to my house, just for the day."  
  
Still she did not respond, just stared blankly into space.  
  
Michael decided that he would have to take charge, to decide for himself without Selene's approval this time. He slowly began to stand up, lifting her with him.  
  
***  
  
There are reasons why immortals do not live forever as one might think. Besides the obvious being killed one way or another, one's soul, per se, cannot last forever. The world around an immortal will change immensly, and eventually they cannot keep up. Though technologies and such are not such a problem, there are certain conducts and behaviors of society that, after some time, one cannot at all relate to. So after several hundreds of years, depending on the immortal, they might seek to end it in some way. This does not mean to physically kill themselves, for there is more than just physical death to such things, and for most means they are technically already dead in that way.  
  
Why do you think the Vampire Elders hibernate? Why is the Coven completely separated from society? These are the reasons they are able to last as long as they have.  
  
But when one has seen, done and experienced such as Selene has, and to have everything turned over and shattered such as it just had, there is a sort of shock that comes with it. To be immortal in every essence means that one must be a consistant, stable being, gliding through time. One cannot adapt to change, especially so drastic and quickly as this.  
  
She just layed there, suspended in semi-conciousness for so long. She didn't think, she didn't register anything anymore.  
  
***  
  
Michael stood Selene up straight, but when he let go she would just slump back down. It was disturbing to see, her eyes still an iridescent blue staring blankly ahead. Why, he thought, when he came out of that semi-concious state where time made no sense, why hadn't she come out of it? Had he lost her somewhere along the way?  
  
The questions made his head spin. He couldn't imagine life without her. He resolved that he would bring her back to his apartment for the day, and then take her to the lycan den. He was unsure of how they would react, but he needed to consult another immortal who might know why the hell she was completely catatonic.  
  
He had to carry her back to the apartment. He must have looked strange to the mortals, carrying a woman in his arms who looked dead except for the fact that her eyes were very much open. He didn't care though, he had to hurry and get there before the sun started to rise.  
  
The door was open from a few nights ago when Selene had kicked it open. He closed it behind them and put a chair in front of it. It was the human in him that put the chair there, he knew that should any immortal want to get in a chair was certainly not going to stop them.  
  
Michael put Selene on the couch and proceeded to shut all the blinds in the apartment, hoping that would be enough to keep the sun out. He then went into the bathroom and grabbed a few washcloths, wetting them in warm water. He went back to Selene and tenderly wiped the blood and dirt off of her face.  
  
Once he was done he took her into his bedroom and put her on his bed, tucking her under the covers. She only layed there, staring up at the ceiling.  
  
Michael sat in a chair in the room watching her, guarding over her. She never fell asleep, never even moved. His eyelids became very heavy after several hours and soon he sunk to sleep.  
  
***  
  
He had a dream, a terrible horrifying dream. Selene was there, staring bankly ahead just as she had been doing for most of the night. Slowly, the sun began to rise, but she didn't do anything. She stared blankly ahead, not even blinking as the sun burned and killed her.  
  
***  
  
Michael woke with a start, upset over the dream. He looked over at the bed where Selene still was. She was just as he had left her. He got up and gathered her in his arms, hugging her. He wasn't doing this to comfort her, he knew nothing could right now, he was doing it to comfort himself. 


	5. Among the Lycans

Hey!!!  
  
Welcome to the long overdue addition to Heart Veneer. Sorry this has taken so long, school has really been a bitch. And also, sorry if this chapter is a bit...bad on the wording. My muse seems to be a bit clouded. This story probably has one or two more chapters coming. Then I'm doing another story, not really a sequel, it'll take place after this one but doesn't hold a close connection, really. So anyway, I give you the next chapter!  
  
See previous chapters for disclaimer.  
  
***********************************  
  
Michael was a trifle unsure about taken Selene to the lycan den but he knew he had no other choice. He needed to know what exactly was going on.  
  
He gathered some supplies and tidied up the apartment before gathering up Selene. He carried her easily in his arms, ignoring the looks he might get from the random passer-by. He had a bit of trouble finding his way back to the den, but he eventually made it in a short time and luckily without encountering certain other immortals that might pose a threat.  
  
He warily approached the underground lair. He had changed into his hybrid from once he had descended into the sewers for many reasons. It was easier for him to see in the dark tunnels while in his form, and he thought it safer, also, to be in this form when entering the den. The lycans would know immediately not to mess with him, and if anyone should try to cause Selene harm he could take swifter action.  
  
He found mostly supine forms in the foyer of the den, some were playing cards and others sitting on couches and watching the television, but all looked up as Michael entered carrying a semi-conscious vampire.  
  
The were confused, he could tell. Though he knew most of them were aware that him and Selene shared a bond, they peered at her in his arms-- this vampire whose eyes were wide open and icy blue, but seemingly unaware of anything, almost as though she might have died with her eyes open.  
  
Michael approached a lycan named Adrian, whom he had talked to two nights ago and was in charge of the pack. Adrian immediately led Michael into a separate room where the could talk.  
  
The room was bare an musty with several chairs in it. Michael set Selene in one of the chairs and then turned to Adrian.  
  
"I don't know what happened," Michael began shakily. "I don't know. It terrifies me, she doesn't respond, no longer sleeps or moves!"  
  
"Calm, my friend," Adrian said reassuringly. "Just start from the beginning."  
  
"Okay...Okay." Michael said, taking several deep breaths. "The other night, as you know, I left the den in search of her. She wasn't hard to find, she was in a warehouse, unconscious. I think she had passed out or something, though I don't know why. She seemed okay when she woke, but she became violently ill again. Then she ran. She ran and I heard her scream and I found her with bloody wrists and tears running down her face. Since then she hasn't moved on her own."  
  
Adrian sighed, knitting his brow in concern. "I don't know what to say," he said. "I don't know if there's much I or anyone can do except wait. Though there might be someone you could talk to for more information. An older immortal. The lycan named James. He has much wisdom and has seen many things of the world. Seen time and civilization change. He is nearly three thousand years old."  
  
Michael rubbed his forehead, taking everything in. "I just, I just need her to be okay. Will she be safe here? Can you promise me that?" he asked.  
  
"I will talk to the pack. They will listen. Feel welcome here, my brother. You are partially one of us and the vampire is important to you, we will not harm her." Adrian said.  
  
Michael sighed and turned to Selene. He bent down so he was level with her and brushed her hair away from her face. Cupping her face in his hand he looked into her eyes. It was utterly heartbreaking to him, to see her staring through him, past him, her face absolutely blank, void of anything and everything.  
  
***  
  
A man with dirty blond hair entered the room and Adrian turned and left. "Hello, Michael. My name is James. I was told that I was needed."  
  
Michael shook the lycan's hand. "Yes," he said, turning towards Selene. "This is Selene. A vampire. I don't know what's happened. She doesn't move, hasn't slept or fed." There was a noticeable shakyness in his voice.  
  
James bent down next to Selene, examining her carefully. "Fangs fully elongated...Ice blue eyes..." he said to himself.  
  
It was when he was checking her pulse when he noticed that her arms were bloodied. He stopped to examine the wounds, and then turned to Michael.  
  
"There's really not much anyone can do except wait. You could comfort her, even though she might not be aware of your presence. I've seen this happen several times in all of my years..."  
  
Michael nodded, listening intently.  
  
"Immortality," he said, "is not always a gift. The mind and spirits cannot endure everything. I've seen vampires jump into fires or leave themselves for dead out in the sunlight because the trauma catches up to them. It doesn't happen as much to lycans because their lifestyle is not as dark, I guess you could say. We're not the ones with the icy skin who cannot ever see the light of day."  
  
Michael rubbed his forehead, taking it all in. He felt so bad for Selene, he couldn't imagine what she was going through. "What should I do for now?" he asked.  
  
"I think you yourself need some rest. You will be showed to your room. Take the vampire with you, too."  
  
He turned to gather up Selene, but paused and faced James again. "How long do you think...?"  
  
"She has made it this much. Other than that, I really can't say. It's more common that they do away with themselves right away."  
  
Michael nodded solemnly as he turned to leave with Selene in his arms. Adrian met him in the hallway and led him to his and Selene's room.  
  
//It's going to be a long day...// he thought to himself. 


	6. Malady of Immortality

Hello hello! And welcome to the newest addition to Heart Veneer. This actually isn't the last chapter, it was going to be, but then I found myself at a semi-cliffy type thing. So the next chapter will probably wrap everything up in a neat little package for you. I don't want to rush, but I do want to get this story done because I want to move on to other things! Yay.  
  
I apologise if the format is messed up, this is the first time I'm trying html document.  
  
I thank you all so much for your reviews!! I really hope you like this chapter!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
iThey screamed for me... and then there was silence.../i  
  
Tortured screams came from the room across the hall, yelling her name in agony. She heard their choked cries and the slashes and blows being delivered to them.  
  
She stood frozen at her bedroom door in shock, trying to will herself to run to them. She finially mustered the courage, but just as she started to sprint the screams suddenly stopped.  
  
A deafening silence engulfed her entirely. She wanted to scream, to cry, but she didn't. She just sat there, slumped in the hallway, frozen.  
  
A man slowly approached her. She didn't look up at him, if he tried to kill her she wouldn't stop him. There was no reason, no will to live. Nothing was left, everything she had ever loved was suddenly desroyed.  
  
But instead of killing her, the man bent down, looking her in the eyes. His gaze was searching and sorrowful.  
  
She pleaded with him, begging him to kill her, to just put her out of her misery. But for some reason, he wanted to not only let her live, but to grant her ...immortality.  
  
Forever is a very long time, she didn't think she would last another day after what had just happened.  
  
"What," she asked, growing weary of this conversation, "could keep me going for eternity, when I have nothing to live for anymore?"  
  
The man stood up, straightening is posture. "Revenge," he said. "To do to those beasts what they have done to your family."  
  
~~~~~  
  
She wished he had killed her that night. She wished she would have been first, so that she would not have had to see them like that. Their partially severed heads, limbs strewn about; it was her last memory of them. The strongest of them. Every time she thought of them, inevitably she thought of that.  
  
Selene felt that in some way, Viktor was torturing her all that time, and he knew it. He knew that it had always pained her just to live, if living is what you wish to call it. He knew that killing never did and never would truly bring her any satisfaction.  
  
The only kill she felt was just was when she killed him.  
  
But it gave her no solace, nothing could. Nothing could neither settle nor rouse her swimming thoughts.  
  
She heard their cries again, relived that night every time she dared to move. It frightened her. She didn't try anymore. Trying would bring their voices back. Trying would destroy her from the inside out.  
  
***  
  
It had been days since Michael had brought Selene to the lycan den. They tolerated her, for the most part. Most of them never once laid eyes on her, for she was in her room the entire time, never moving, never sleeping.  
  
He couldn't bare to leave her alone in there, couldn't bare not to be with her. But he also couldn't bare seeing her that way. Her eyes shifted every once in a while, but that was all.   
  
She wouldn't feed, had no response to the blood given to her. Her skin grew ghastly pale, more so than it usually was, if it was at all possible. But it seemed possible nolonger held meaning. All bets were off on that. Everything she embodied pushed the limits. Immortality had not been possible before he had met her. Anything was possible, and only those unfavorable played out.  
  
She pushed the limits of what he thought suffering could ever be. Watching her made his heart turn inside out, how painful it is to walk in the room and to have the woman you love not even look up, not knowing you're there, perhaps she would never know he was there.  
  
But one day he opened the door only to find her in the corner of the room, not where he had left her. His heart leapt but was quickly crushed when he neared her.  
  
A pool of blood lay under her, dripping down from her arms. Her eyes were just barely open, still an icy blue.  
  
He rushed to her, fearing the worst, fearing he would lose her forever. He had a plan for what he would do if she were to die. It was the only option for that situation, none other entered his mind.  
  
For if Selene were to die, the only thing he could do was to die too.  
  
But she was not dead. Just barely alive, she was, still bleeding and not quite conscious. He gathered her up and rushed her to the infirmary, hoping that there was hope.  
  
Her wounds were deep and they had to be stitched, they had also hooked an IV to her, pumping blood she was lacking.  
  
Days later she had recovered, in a physical sense at least. He took her back to their room, but still she did not move.  
  
***  
  
She had meant to end it, meant to finally put herself out of her misery. It had taken all her stregnth just to get that far, and now she was still stuck alive and unable to move. It angered her, but that was all, really. Her thoughts were never clear, just emotions and sometimes ideas. The world around her was a blur, held no meaning but forms moving about and shifting of light. The only clear thing she ever saw or felt or heard was when she was taken back to that night.  
  
***  
  
More days, and still nothing.   
  
***  
  
She was back in her house again, it was that night. Only this time it was different. She was in the yard, holding Viktor's sword, her family was safe in the house. She sliced his head apart, just as she had done centuries too late.  
  
She felt calm now, she went inside to join her family. The huddled around her, saying they loved her. None of them seemed as happy as she had always imagined they would be.  
  
One of her nieces looked up at her, her eyes large and sad. "Aunt Selene," she said, "What about Michael Corvin?" 


	7. Realizations

Here it is!!!! The last chapter! I'm so sorry it's short. I hope you like it though. Please read and review.  
  
After this, I'm probably going to do a oneshot songfic, and then I'm working on a long story which will include more characters, like Erika, and even some origional characters!  
  
I'm going to take this little space to respond to some reviewers...  
  
Lady K2: Thank you for reviewing regularly; it really means a lot to me. And keep up with your fic, because I'm a fan of it too.  
  
Adalon Ithilriel: Again, thanks so much for reviewing, and keep up with Far From Over, which is my all-time favourite fic right now.  
  
Marie Antoinette's Head: Thanks for the review. And yes, Switchblade Symphony IS awesome! You're one of the only people who understand the refrence of my name.  
  
The Lady Mage: Yeah, I know you don't count as a 'reviewer', seeing as how you didn't review; but it's all good. Thank you sooo much for the chatting. I enjoy chatting. And keep up with your story; I find it quite awesome.  
  
And thanks to EVERYONE else who reviewed; it really means a lot to me. I know this fic is short and kind of ...narrow; but it's my first and I think it's a necessary step for me to get through as a writer.  
  
Disclaimer: see other chapters.  
  
*****  
  
It had never really occured to her that with bad things comes some good. As with any thing, really. But it all seemed perfectly clear now: If Viktor had not made her immortal that night, she would have died centuries before Michael Corvin was ever born.  
  
It was the middle of the middle of the day, when most of the lycans were asleep, when everything started to come back. She realized that she was in the lycan den, but that wasn't what mattered at the moment. As her eyes focused, she noticed Michael sitting at the other end of the room.  
  
He was out of his chair immediately, rushing to her side. "Selene..." was all that escaped his lips.  
  
As they stared into each other's eyes, something very unexpected happened. Selene threw her arms around Michael in a tight embrace.  
  
"Michael..." came her choked words. She pulled away from his embrace, noticing something very strange. Bringing her hand to her face, she brushed a finger accross her face. She stared her hand, noticing the salty liquid she had just wiped away.  
  
...tears...  
  
"I'm...crying..." she whispered quietly.  
  
Michael gently cupped her face in his hands and wiped away her tears, staring deeply into her eyes. They both leaned in closely, pressing their lips together.  
  
Sighing gently, Selene made a resolution:  
  
You cannot change the past; it is useless to regret it. Just be happy for where it got you, make the best of it, and don't let your chances slip away... 


End file.
